


Danger! Danger! High Voltage!

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Crushes make people stupid, I almost feel bad for Himchan, M/M, no i don't, part time summer jobs suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Himchan has a shitty summer job, a crush and a not-so-nice best friend. (Or maybe he is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger! Danger! High Voltage!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Charlies Angels: Full Throttle, you'll understand the inspiration.

Himchan absolutely hates this job.

The uniform is hideous, the people are rude, and it has to be at least a hundred degrees out here. It's really quite ridiculous that they aren’t allowed to wear sunglasses even, because the sun is beating right into his eyes and he has to squint to see anything.

“Can I get an icecream please?”

Himchan shields his eyes at the familiar voice, sighing. “Haven’t you already had like, four, Daehyunnie?”

Daehyun’s grin is large but he shrugs and holds up a bill and snaps it between his fingers like it’s worth more than it is.

“What do you care? I’m paying, let me get what I want.”

Himchan sighs again and leverages himself up from where he was leaning on the countertop and over to the ice cream machine, taking a cone down and holding it under the spout as he pulls on the lever.

“Oh damn.”

Himchan looks up at that, but Daehyun isn’t even looking at him. He follows his gaze to the beach and out in the water, where a familiar (is it really though? Yes, yes it is, _ignore the creeper voice_ ) body is making the waves his playground, riding them like he was born to do it.

“Shit.”

Moon Jongup is a little bit of a local celebrity, what with his killer physique and unparalleled talent on a surfboard, both of which he’s mastered at only seventeen years of age.

Everyone either wants to _be him_ or wants to _be with him_ , even though the kid is supposedly the chillest dude in town, and Himchan’s had a crush on him for like, ever.

(“Since the beginning of summer,” Youngjae’s voice says, but it might as well be ever, whole universes can be made and crushed in the few months of freedom they get, _Yoo Youngjae_.)

Whatever, point is Himchan can’t seem to think when he watches Jongup surf, the way the sun glints off his wet skin, how his muscles flex as he pulls off tricks and moves that leave him breathless, the way he rides the board with ease, Himchan has never wanted to be an inanimate object more in his life.

He can feel his breath coming short as Jongup makes it back to the beach, slipping off his board and hiking it up beneath his arm as he emerges out of the seafoam, tossing his wet, wayward hair out of his eyes. Himchan watches, transfixed, as the water slides down his neck and down his sculpted torso, over each ridge of his six pack, making Himchan whimper as he actually starts to go numb from how turned on he is.

And then it keeps going, because between one frantic beat of his heart and the next, there are clingy red shorts hugging those lethal hips, and there might as well not be because- oh my god high definition cling is a _THING_.

Holy all mother of everything great, he loves this job.

“Hyung!”  
“Himchan!”

Himchan lets out a loud yelp as he takes a step and slips on the avalanche of frozen fake vanilla that’s made a lake around his feet, nearly braining himself on the counter but avoiding it just in time. Instead it’s just his tailbone that gets a beating, but it’s irrelevant to the fact he just more or less saw Moon Jongup’s package in broad daylight, and he could possibly be dead.

“Oh my god you idiot are you alright?”

Himchan pries open an eye and squints up at his boss, trying to look contrite but also not to start crying from the bruising he knows is about to make his ass turn blue. It doesn’t work though because in the next moment Kang is shaking his head and sighing. “Stop daydreaming and clean this up,” He says, and disappears off to..wherever it is he disappears to.

Himchan nods and heaves himself off the floor, hand on the counter to keep himself steady as he looks around. There’s no customers, which means no witnesses, thank god.

He wipes what he can off himself and grabs a mop and bucket from the back, beginning to clean up when he remembers why the icecream was there in the first place.

He looks around for Daehyun and his heart nearly stops when he sees him a little ways away, talking to Moon Jongup, half hidden from the rest of the beach by his board stuck in the sand. He’s fiddling with the strings on his shorts, double knotting them, and there’s the most adorable blush on his cheeks as Daehyun points and Jongup glances in surprise at-

Himchan tries to be graceful and discreet, but really he just ends up slipping on the still slick floor and faceplanting behind the counter this time, hissing as it jars his wrists.

Scratch everything, he was right the first time, he absolutely hates this job.

“Hyung?”

A soft voice calls out as Daehyun’s obnoxious laughter comes up behind him, and Himchan contemplates poisoning anything the little shit buys from now on when he’s once more distracted by the angelic voice above him.

Maybe he really is dead. Because that sounded just like-

“Yes?”

He manages to get up while rubbing his wrists, and freezes when he sees Moon Jongup standing on the other side of the snackbar counter, eyes darting all over his face as he smiles.

“I-Um. You ah..got some icecream there-“

He reaches up before Himchan can speak and swipes his thumb across the older boy’s cheek and the corner of his lips, smiling gently as he brings it back and actually licks it off his thumb.

Himchan can’t even sputter, gaping at Jongup.

_That was an indirect kiss, an indirect kiss I repeat!_

Jongup just smiles at him and looks to the chalk board behind him, eyes slowly scanning the menu.

“I don’t see what I want.”

His voice is what breaks Himchan out of his little internal freak out fest, as he shakes away his thoughts and focusses on Jongup again. “What?”

“I don’t see what I want. It’s not on the menu?”

Himchan licks his lips. “Well, what did you want? Maybe I can make it for you anyway?”

Jongup’s smile becomes a smirk, but before Himchan can start drooling or making weird noises he speaks.

“I don’t know. How fast can you get out of that uniform?”

Himchan finds himself acquainted with the floor for the third time that day, and decides a divorce is necessary. He’s quitting as soon as he can get up.

“How about you come pick him up-“ Daehyun laughs hysterically at his own joke as he claps Jongup on the shoulder, “-in about an hour when his shift is over? Maybe he’ll be a bit more coordinated then.”

Jongup considers this then nods, calling out to Himchan and asking if its okay, and Himchan makes a sputtery noise that is taken as an affirmative.

When he gets up this time he makes sure to do so with the upmost caution, and sees Daehyun walking away with Jongup. When he glances back and makes a laughing face, Himchan shoots him the finger, but when Jongup glances back too, he draws a heart with his fingers, grinning when it makes Jongup blush.

And walk into the ‘watch for undertow’ sign.

God, they’re absolutely perfect for each other.

Smiling to himself, Himchan turns and finishes cleaning up the spilt icecream, humming under his breath with the song playing from the scratchy radio in the corner.

_“Danger, high voltage, when we touch..when we kiss..”_


End file.
